disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Percy (Pocahontas)
Percy is the former pug of Governor Ratcliffe and the (former) secondary antagonist from Disney's 1995 animated feature film, Pocahontas. Background Percy is initially the spoiled dog of Ratcliffe. However, most of his care appears to come from Wiggins, Ratcliffe's servant. Percy is shown to have a number of luxuries, including his own tub and a carousel with dog biscuits. Later on, he leaves Ratcliffe and becomes friends with Pocahontas, Meeko, and Flit with whom he had a formerly antagonistic relationship. Appearances ''Pocahontas Percy first appears alongside Ratcliffe, when Ratcliffe is boarding the ship to the New World. Percy is carried onto the ship by Wiggins. During a storm, Percy is carried on deck by Ratcliffe, who gives an inspirational speech to the settlers. Percy is seen barking in agreement with his master. Percy is next seen being groomed by Wiggins when the ship arrives in the New World. John Smith comes in to report to Ratcliffe and musses Percy's fur while petting him, much to the pug's displeasure. Later, Percy is seen eating cherries while bathing. Meeko suddenly appears in the tub and Percy is surprised at first, as raccoons do not live in England. Percy chases Meeko after the raccoon devourers his cherries, but lands in the mud. At one point during the "Mine! Mine! Mine!" song sequence, Percy is thrown into the air by a settler shoveling for gold. Luckily, Percy lands in Ratcliffe's arms. A few moments later, Wiggins attempts to dispose of a chicken leg by giving it to Percy, but the pug ignores it. Percy later goes after it and, after spotting the Indians and dodging several of their arrows, he hides under a helmet. A few days later, Percy is seen playing with a merry-go-round that has dog biscuits on it. Percy begins to eat the biscuits, but then he notices Meeko eating them. Percy begins to chase Meeko away without Ratcliffe even noticing. Percy loses Meeko for a little while, but later spots him again and chases him into a log. Unfortunately, Percy winds up getting stuck in the log, as he is so big, while Meeko manages to escape. Percy is later on seen that night still trying to get free of the log and, as he approaches Grandmother Willow, Pocahontas, John Smith, Meeko and Flit, they believe him to be some kind of unknown creature. Percy breaks out of the log finally and lands in John Smith's arms. Percy tries once again to chase Meeko, over everyone's protests. However, the pug is frightened into submission after Grandmother Willow scolds him. Percy is later seen hiding under a tree branch, after Smith has been captured by the Indians for the death of Kocoum who was been sent by Nakoma and been really killed by Thomas who been ordered to follow the latter. Meeko comes to comfort him and so Percy follows Meeko and Flit back to the village. Percy later attempts to comfort Pocahontas while she is telling Grandmother Willow of Smith's impending death. At the end of the film, Percy is seen dressed in native garb, having apparently decided to remain in Virginia. He allows John Smith, who must go back to England for medical treatment, to pet him, not caring about his fur. He, Meeko and Flit then reveal that they have repaired Pocahontas' necklace, which was broken when Kocoum died. Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World'' In the sequel, Percy is revealed to have been living with Pocahontas, Meeko and Flit; he establishes a love-hate relationship with them. When Pocahontas goes to England as an ambassador, Percy, along with Meeko and Flit, follow her by stowing away on the ship. It is shown that he does not wish to return to his master Ratcliffe. Gallery Trivia *Percy was originally going to speak, but this was dropped when the filmmakers decided that the animals should be mute. *This dog's name derives from an English colonist whose name was . Category:Disney characters Category:Pocahontas characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Silent characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Pets Category:English characters Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Neutral characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon